my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Katsuo Kato
Katsuo Kato '(加藤勝夫'', Katō Katsuo) is a student studying in the 2nd year of the U.A. High, who intends to become a great hero in the future. Appearance Katsuo is a young man with a relatively ordinary physique. Even though he looks very thin and fragile, he has an ideal weight in relation to his height. He has a light brown skin, with tall, dark brown hair, and yellow eyes. In terms of clothing, Katsuo prefers to use darker tones. Usually he wears a white blouse with a sleeve, with a black coat, with a hood, on top. He also wears pants, and shoes, black, but with the latter with red and white details. The clothing tones that are preferred by Katsuo, are not only reflected in their ordinary clothes, but are also noticeable in their hero costumes. In his first costume, Katsuo uses shades of black in most clothing. There are also some parts of his costume with red accents, such as the chest area, up to the shoulders, shins, shoe laces, the back of the cuffs and even a kind of skirt that comes with the costume. The head part is covered by a mask that has holes in the eyes and mouth. Unlike the rest of the costume, the mask is completely red, but with small black details, as in the final parts of the holes for the mouth and eyes. Already in his second costume, Katsuo decided to take the first as a base and added some new details. The first one that is noticeable is the exchange of that mask with openings for the eyes and mouth for another new mask that only covers your face. The details of the mask would be, as said by Katsuo himself, in order to "make his enemies afraid of him". To give the villains this terrifying taste, he created a mask with big yellow eyes, which can glow in the dark, in addition to a sinister light gray smile. Using the previous mask as a base, Katsuo decided to keep red as the predominant color in this mask and put some black lines. To cover the rest of the head, Katsuo decided on a hood in the suit that, due to the size, ends up covering his shoulders too. In addition to the hood covering him, Katsuo decided to put a black overcoat on the suit, with details of red lines on the edge of this overcoat. Inside the overcoat, Katsuo wears a black long-sleeved shirt and black pants. For the finishing touches, Katsuo continues to wear black gloves with reddish details on the top of the wrist, he also continues to wear a kind of skirt, but that only covers his genitals. For new details of the costumes, Katsuo added two belts to fasten the overcoat and also added some red bands on the shins. Personality Katsuo is a very reserved boy who has some difficulty in making new friends. Some friends of the school already known, like Kenichi Ikeda, had already told him that when he is quiet in his, or paying attention in class, he seems to exude an air of "superiority". But when someone really knows Katsuo, and becomes friends with him, he realizes that all that air of superiority falls to the ground. When he is close to people dear to him, like his family or friends, he shows himself to be a very nice and fun boy, always trying to liven up the crowd on several occasions. Especially when he's trying to tell a joke or a funny life experience. In addition, the question related to the fact that Katsuo is reserved, is not related to him not wanting to talk to anyone, but rather to the fact that he is a very thoughtful person who often seems to have his head in the clouds. Because of this, Katsuo is sometimes very inattentive and easily ends up being distracted by something. Because of these distractions, Katsuo may end up sometimes not understanding something that is in a figurative sense and may end up taking it literally. Even though he is a very dispersed person, the fact that Katsuo is like that actually helps him a lot to think about different subjects. And that thinking makes him considered one of the smartest people in his class. In addition to everything already mentioned, Katsuo is a very humble and helpful person, being someone who can cooperate for certain occasions. However, sometimes Katsuo can act lazy and may not help much in a situation. Furthermore, Katsuo is someone who follows orders more than really giving. This, in this case, is his preference, since he does not like to lead, because he thinks that it is a lot of work and can generate some problems. As he is a very "cooperative" person, he can hardly tell a lie or deceive someone. For Katsuo, lying or cheating only brings problems and even if he needs to do that, he doesn't. Often, when someone thinks he is lying he always asks what he would gain if he felt or stuck someone else. Katsuo is someone who always puts himself in the other's place. Because of this he always tries to understand what a person feels so that later he can try to help him. When it comes to fighting, Katsuo prefers short fights that have an efficient conclusion for his side. By fighting, right from the start, he struggles with everything he has so that he can have time to do other things, for example, save someone in danger. Biography When Katsuo was just four years old, he had let his favorite toy, a white plush bunny with a light blue cardigan, fall behind the sofa. As he was still very small, he had no way of reaching out his precious little bunny. By his willpower, he managed to change the shape of one of his arms to a kind of whip, which he used to retrieve his toy back. Upon Listening to Katsuo's cries and seeing that scene, after leaving the kitchen, Katsuo's mother is happy and shocked at the same time, whereas she saw the boy cry because of the pain that Katsuo was feeling after he changed the appearance of his arm. She then decides to call Katsuo's father, asking him to take them to the hospital. Upon arriving there, one of the doctors who attended them confirmed the suspicion that Katsuo had developed a quirk. Even though Katsuo's mother was a doctor, she didn't even believe it, since neither she nor Katsuo's father had any powers. That is, none of them expected Katsuo to develop powers. After some tests in Katsuo, the doctor confirmed some weaknesses that the boy felt due to quirk. Among them were that when changing some part of the body he felt pain and when he regenerated he felt hungry. Of course, Katsuo's parents were afraid that he would become a hero due to these weaknesses, however the more time passed, the more Katsuo's desire to become a hero increased. As his father was a firefighter and his mother was a doctor, Katsuo had a strong inspiration from his parents to become a hero. After all, in their form, they either save lives directly or not. Without many options, after much conversation and seeing that there would be no way to stop Katsuo from becoming a hero in the future, for a few times, Katsuo's father would take him to work and teach him more about the right ways to save someone. Katsuo's mother, on the other hand, taught him more about some physical and mental training that would help the boy in his heroic activity, as well as prescribing some foods that would be necessary to further optimize Katsuo's quirk. Upon reaching his 13 years of age, Katsuo began to learn more about how U.A. High works, at the same time that he started training some martial arts, such as Jiu Jitsu and Muai Thay, to further improve his quirk skills. Upon the big day of the U.A. entrance exam, Katsuo started attacking the simplest low-scoring robots in the fastest and most effective way possible. While destroying the robots, he can see a few meters away from him, other students having some difficulty in destroying the robots with some young people even running away from them. He decided to take advantage of the moment and started helping students with difficulty, letting them finish the machines. When the 0 Point Avoidance Robot appeared, Katsuo decided to use his "Whipfist" skill to be able to pull students to the exit of the place. All this managed to guarantee him the seventh place in the ranking of the exam. After all his time of dedication and effort, Katsuo had finally achieved one of his goals, to enter the most prestigious school in the world, U.A. High. Quirk & Abilities Quirk "Evolution" - Katsuo's quirk is a skill that allows him to manipulate his own body freely. This includes him from being able to change the shape of his arms in some melee weapon to being able to create organic armor to protect himself from external damage. Abilities * 'Hand-to-Hand Proficiency '- Since Katsuo's quirk in general involves physical combat it is essential that he knows how to fight even the most basic way possible. Besides, just punching and kicking will not help Katsuo much in a fight he has in the future. * '''Multi-Foe Combat Focus - Most of the techniques that Katsuo developed for his quirk are very effective for fighting against more than one enemy. Area damage is one of the strongest points of Katsuo's quirk. * Martial Artist '- In order for his quirk to become more effective in combat, especially in one-on-one combat, Katsuo decided to learn more about the martial arts. The ones he has the most proficiency are Muay Thai, being a brown / white (prajied) belt and also Jiu Jitsu, being a purple belt in this one. * '''High Pain Tolerance '- Katsuo has shown on many occasions that he is able to and will endure a lot of pain, such times are mainly because of the repercussions of the overuse of his Individuality. However, he still manages to move his body despite feeling excruciating pain, especially in situations where he greatly changes the physiology of his body. In some cases, regeneration helps to relieve some pain. * 'Hunger Resistance '- Because Katsuo depends a lot on his regeneration, he needs to have a certain tolerance to hunger so that he can have more durability in combat. Intelligence Even though Katsuo is one of the smartest in his class, he still seems to be quite distracted, which can be something that complicates him in some challenge. Fortunately, his quirk can help him with that. As it takes some time to move from one form to another, Katsuo uses that time to think about some combat strategy and how to deal with any situation he may be in. Due to the versatility of his quirk, Katsuo can also quickly change a situation from problem to solution. That is, when he needs to be fast or agile or strong or resilient, Katsuo can do it smoothly. Stats Conflicts * '''Class 2-B Entrance Exam * Katsuo and Kenichi vs Tarocchi (Lose) * Katsuo vs Phatamanis Relationships * Parents - Katsuo's mother and father try to support their son's goal of becoming a hero but are worried about the risk he takes every time he uses his Quirk. However, even though they are concerned about their son, they support him regardless of Katsuo's goals, since, since he was a little boy, his parents taught him that he can follow the career he wants, but that it is a career that he really wants do. They are always close to him, giving him all the support he needs to become a highly successful hero. * Teachers '- Katsuo respects his teachers equally and without discrimination. Some he may like more, others less, but always treating them, first, as teachers. When it comes to school, Katsuo is always very obedient to teachers and always helping them when they need it. Always pay attention in class and always do the activities that teachers ask. * '''Classmates '- At the school where he studied before, he had several friends who he talked to, like Kenichi Ikeda. However, as he now changed schools, going to study at U.A. High, he still doesn't know the people there, but he hopes that he can make great friends for his new class. * 'Kenichi Ikeda '- Kenichi Ikeda is a longtime friend of Katsuo. In addition to having studied at the same school with Katsuo, both live in the same condominium and are apartment neighbors. * 'Heroes '- Bukimaru Fukusu, better known as Hecatonquiro (hero name), is Katsuo's favorite hero and which was the hero he was inspired by. * '''Villains - Tarocchi was the first real villain Katsuo has ever faced. At first, Katsuo feared him for his sadistic and brutal way of acting and being. Over time, Katsuo realizes that Tarocchi would be just another henchman of a bigger and more dangerous villain, Black Plaga. Trivia * Katsuo's appearance was inspired by one of the characters in a web manga called Project Divider * Katsuo's favorite food is pastel * Katsuo's favorite colors are black and red * Felines are Katsuo's favorite animals, especially cats * Katsuo's favorite musical style is rock, especially rock from the 2000s * Katsuo is one of the students in Class 2-B * Katsuo's hero name, "Geospiza", refers to a genus of birds, also called galapagos finches, which are known for their diversification, mainly related to the shape of their beaks Category:Males Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:Heroes